School Time!
by LunaWolfxoxo
Summary: Mavis Dracula goes to this boarding school since Johnny dumped her! She goes for a better education but will she get more then she bargain? She will meet new friends there and maybe even have a romance there. Movies Included: Rise of the Guardians, Hotel Transylvania, Brave, How to Train your Dragon, Tangled, and The Lorax (CH.10). My first crossover story by the way!
1. Chapter 1

**So guys this is my first crossover story. Movies in here: Rise of the Guardians, Hotel Transylvania, Brave, How to Train your Dragon, and Tangled. I hope you guys like it! **

* * *

**Mavis P.O.V**

I woke up on the Sunday, my first day in this new high school that my Dad enrolled me to. Sadly my relationship with Johnny didn't work out because he said he won't live forever. Plus he dumped me in the airport! The nerve of that guy, I might never date again because of him. I was glad this school didn't have a uniform;plus this school had a lot of people and live forever people making me happy. I wore my usual outfit and grabbed my black suitcase. I had a quick breakfast, put some awesome sun screen that can let me go in daylight. I flew to school and I couldn't wait.

**Jack Frost P.O.V**

I didn't get why I had to go to school when no one can see me. The guardians wanted me to go school since they wanted me to be educated, great but no one can see me. I sighed as I got ready and I got my white suitcase. When I was about to leave North grabbed me and made me drink this horrible stuff that allows people to see me. Man I wish it tasted better, I walked out but I decided to freeze the Easter Kangaroo's tail. I heard him yell making me laugh. I flew what wondering what this school will be about.

**Hiccup P.O.V**

I couldn't believe my father made me go to this school, and my friends weren't going either so I was going to be that awkward kid that everyone picks on, just great. I got ready and ate breakfast. I saddled up Toothless, he was ready before my father patted my shoulder and gave me my brown suitcase. I couldn't believe I was going to leave it here; I'm really an idiot. I flew away from Berk knowing I wasn't going to come back since this school was a boarding school. I'm really going to hate this.

**Merida P.O.V**

I was so happy that I was leaving this place and going to meet new people. I wasn't going to be home schooled no more! I packed quickly my red suitcase since I didn't do it yesterday. I finally got ready and ran out of the castle. I saddled up Angus; before that I said good bye to my family. I was going to miss them but this was the best for my brain how my Mom puts it. I rode off with Angus looking at the castle again and smiling. I couldn't wait to see other people.

**Rapunzel P.O.V**

I was so excited to see new people and things and of course my husband, Flynn was coming. I had everything ready and waiting for Flynn; I checked my short brown hair which was growing and it was to my shoulders but barely. It was straight but kind of wavy. My suitcase which was decorated in flowers while Flynn's was just blue was ready now. We went in the carriage and rode off but before that I said good bye to my family. I couldn't wait to go to school since I was tutored when I was little. I'm going to be super happy to make friends.

* * *

**AUTHOR: Yeah, well the school is a boarding school. It's somewhere in the center of those places. Yeah and I'm sorry for Merida's P.O.V I can't speak Scottish but I'll try my best to write some. See you next time.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Mavis P.O.V**

I was finally at the island that the school was on it was 5pm; I decided to walk to the school. It was huge and on the right side was where the girls were going to live and the left side where was the boys going to live; in the front was the school and in the back was the P.E stuff. I sighed as I pulled my suitcase to my dormitory, also my schedule was in my mail so I knew all my classes and my room number, I ended up bumping into someone, because I was looking around, making me fall down on my butt

'Watch where you going.' The person said; I looked up and saw a boy around my age with snowy white hair. He offered me a hand and I grabbed it.

'Sorry about that I'm new here.' I said.

'It's okay I'm new here. The name is Jack Frost by the way.' He said.

'My name is Mavis Dracula.' I said.

'Well I got to go. Hey want to met up later?' He asked.

'Sure but I have a lot of unpacking to do.' I said.

'Yeah me too so how about tomorrow?' Jack asked.

'Okay. See you later.' I said as I walked away. I finally got to my room #9, I was going to share it with two other girls so at least I was going to meet friends. I opened the door and saw a girl with crazy red hair holding a trashcan.

'Are you okay?' I asked.

'A'm juist feeling seasick.' She said, she had a Scottish accent.

'Oh... well my name is Mavis Dracula.' I said.

'They ca' me Merida' She said.

'I see you are Scottish.' I said.

'Aye.' Merida said and the door was opened and we saw a girl with brown hair and green eyes. She looked really excited.

'Hi my name is Rapunzel!' She said excitedly while Merida threw up in the trashcan.

'Oh don't mind her Rapunzel she's just seasick from her trip here. Her name is Merida while mine is Mavis.' I said.

'Well I'm not seasick. Well Mavis do you want to bunk or your own bed?' Rapunzel asked. The room had a bed on the side and on the other side was a bunk bed. The rest of the room was pretty roomy and had a T.V which was good enough for me.

'Well you have to ask Merida first because I don't really mind.' I said.

'Merida do you want to bunk?' Rapunzel asked.

'Ah dinnae pure mynd either .' Merida said making Rapunzel confuse.

'She said she doesn't mind either.' I said making Rapunzel smile.

'Can I have the single bed while you to have the bunk bed?' Rapunzel asked making us both nod. The rest of the night we told something about us. Turns out I was living with princess while they were living with a vampire, who doesn't drink blood so they were fine with it. I was happy I made two friends. Also I got the top bunk while Merida got the bottom one.

**Jack Frost P.O.V**

I saw Mavis walk away; I thought she was pretty cute but who knows she might not live forever with me but I guess we can be friends. I sighed as I walked to my dormitory; the room was #10. I was supposed to share it with two dudes, I wonder who they were. I walked in and saw a dude with a robot leg sitting with a freaking dragon. How I'm I suppose to live with that, just great.

'Hi the name is Hiccup, the dragon name is Toothless.' The dude said.

'Okay Hiccup, I'm Jack Frost. How I'm I suppose to live with that?' I asked making him laugh.

'Jack I'm waiting for a stall for Toothless in the animal center. I couldn't believe people bring their pets here.' Hiccup said.

'Okay well I'm getting that bed while you and some other dude share the bunk bed.' I said.

'Okay well I'm going to drop of Toothless.' Hiccup said and walked out the door. What a weird guy to bring a dragon here, and I heard a yell meaning some dude saw Toothless. Then a guy came in probably the guy who yelled.

'Hey the name is Jack Frost. The guy with the dragon is our roommate Hiccup.' I said.

'Great well the name is Flynn.' He said.

'Cool, well I'm getting this bed you two can have that bed.' I said as I flopped on the single bed. He sighed as he unpacked, he got the top bunk while Hiccup got the bottom bunk. We did talk how we came here; I ended up living with a prince and the next in line chief while they lived with a guardian who protects children. I was glad at least I met three people, I wonder what was Mavis, a human or something else.

* * *

**AUTHOR: Well that was the day they packed in. The next chapter is their first day in school. I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. Leave a review please.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own nothing.**

**ONE MORE THING: As you can tell Merida, Hiccup, Rapunzel, and Flynn had to take a boat to get there. Also Angus is in the animal center with Toothless. Also Merida did not see Hiccup because she was there first then Hiccup and finally the couple so yeah. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiccup P.O.V**

Before class I decided to visit Toothless so I could see how he was doing. I went in and saw Toothless was eating some fish. 'I see your liking this place.' I said to him. I decided to pet him making him happy. Then I saw a horse next to Toothless's stall; I was curious to see it. It was a huge horse and probably the first one I seen, I wonder if every horse was this huge. I read the name on the stall it said: Angus making me surprise who would name their horse that. Then I saw a girl come in with fire red hire and she was angry.

'How come urr ye near mah horse!' She yelled to me making me back away. I knew what she was saying since during my free time I would study language from different countries. I decided to go back to see Toothless who was standing up and growling.

'It's okay boy; I'm right here.' I said making him cool down. The girl came to my stall and had a surprise look on her face.

'Is that a dragon?' She asked me.

'Yeah his name is Toothless.' I said.

'Kin ah pet him?' She asked and I nodded my head.

'My name is Hiccup.' I said making her laugh.

'That's a weird name. They ca' me Merida.' She said. After she fed her horse we walked to class.

'What class do you have?' I asked.

'Room B.' She said.

'Me too.' I said making her smile. We walked to class and I was bored to death and her too. During lunch I saw my roommates sitting together with two other girls.

**Merida P.O.V**

My roommates were talking to two guys so I decided to eat with them dragging Hiccup too. I did met the other two guys, Jack Frost and Flynn. Turns out Jack and Mavis met on the first day while Flynn was married to Rapunzel. Plus it turns out only Mavis and Hiccup could understand me while the rest didn't know nothing, just great. I ate this new food called pizza with this drink called cola coke plus a apple. The rest had different meals but I didn't really cared. I ate up and the bell rang but I had my roommates with me this time while the boys went off to different directions. We had P.E. this time; this subject had a uniform. The uniform was black gym shorts with a blue shirt saying our school name: Arrowsmith High with a eagle as a mascot, and some tennis shoes. Our teacher made us run 1 mile; Mavis was the first one, I was the second while Rapunzel was the 4th one. After school I found Hiccup drawing something so I decided to scare him. He wasn't looking I sneaked behind him.

'BOO!' I screamed making him scream making me laugh my butt off.

'Not funny I was drawing and you made me mess up.' He said and I saw him drawing Angus? He was drawing him!

'How come urr ye drawing Angus?' I asked making him blush a red.

'Well I thought you might have liked it.' He said in a low voice. I saw the picture again; he was an expert at drawing, I felt like Angus was right here. I patted his back probably too hard for him making him go back a little.

'Cheers Hiccup, ah pure lik' it.'I said making him smile.

'Well I have a ton of homework see you later.' He said.

'See ya later Hiccup!' I yelled to him while walking away.

**Rapunzel P.O.V**

I walked into the girl room around 8pm and saw a huge mess in here with millions of things while Merida and Mavis were watching TV. 'What happen in here?' I asked making them turn to face me.

'Merida couldn't find her homework so we looked around and we finish our homework by the way.' Mavis said. I finish my homework with Flynn at the library. I couldn't believe the mess; there was papers and clothes on the ground.

'You could have clean after yourselves and how did she lose it?' I asked.

'Sorry we'll clean it. Also she set it down and went to the bathroom and poof it was gone.' Mavis said while Merida was watching the TV. I was mad at them so I decided to go take a shower, it was only down the hall. When I came back it was super clean making me happy. The two of them were sleeping soundly. I smiled to myself while I went in bed. I have two wonderful roommates.

* * *

**AUTHOR: Well that was the first day at school; I'll right Mavis and Jack's first day in the next chapter! I hoped you guys enjoyed it!**

**DISCLAIMER****: I don't own the movies involve in this story. Leave a review please!**

**ONE MORE THING: Anyway for people who are wondering how I'm writing Merida's part like that; I use this website to translate my words to Scottish language. The website is called {Scotranslate: English to Scottish Slang Translator} just type that. Bye! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I barely noticed it's like Zoey 101. But come on there are two princesses, a prince, a dragon tamer, a guardian, and a vampire.;it's no normal story. **

* * *

**Mavis P.O.V**

I woke up early like around 6am when class starts at 8am. I decided to have a nice hot bath, after 30 minutes well spent I decided to look around the campus; I saw someone, it was Jack who was looking at the sky. 'Hey Jack!' I yelled making him jump and me laughing at him.

'Not cool... Why are you here?' He asked.

'What about you? Anyway I'm here since I woke up early.' I said.

'Same here so I decided to walk.' Jack said. I sat next to him.

'So why are you in the P.E section?' I asked.

'I got no idea.' Jack said making me laugh.

'Well can you fly?' I asked making him confuse.

'Yeah weirdo, what about you?' He asked.

'Don't call me a weirdo. Yeah, I'm I a vampire.' I said.

'Are you going to suck my blood?' He asked making me laugh.

'No I'm not like that.' I said.

'Then let's fly weirdo.' Jack said making me angry. I changed to my bat form.

'Beat you to the clouds!' I yelled flying up making him laugh. We flew until class was going to start we flew quickly and got there quickly laughing to ourselves. At lunch I couldn't believe there wasn't scream cheese making me kind of angry. I had to get a hamburger, a cola coke, and ketchup for he hamburger, and carrots for a side snack. I didn't see anyone until I saw Jack waving alone at a table. I smiled and walked to him and sat down. He was eating a snow cone? with water with ice in it and an frozen grapes. He had a weird appetite. Then his and my roommates came and we talked and laughed until the bell rang.

'Holy Rabies we're going to be late come on!' I yelled to my roommates making us ran to P.E. At night I had to help Merida find her homework and leaving a mess. Rapunzel told us to clean it and when she left I used my super speed to clean the mess; then Merida and I fell asleep. I heard Rapunzel saying she had two wonderful roommates making me smile.

**Jack Frost P.O.V**

Mavis ran off with her roommates but I had to admit it was cute when she said Holy Rabies. Flynn tug on my sweater making me go to Social Studies by myself. When I came back to my dormitory I was the only one there; I finish my homework fast and watched some TV. I laughed at the movie Home Alone, best comedy I seen in my life. I laughed so hard that I thought I was going to die. Flynn came and thought I was crazy until he saw it himself and we both laughed. Hiccup came when it ended and he went straight to bed.

'Hiccup you missed the movie.' I said but he was fast asleep. I looked at Flynn and we both smiled evilly. We went to Hiccup and drew on his face with a marker,I drew a mustache while Flynn drew cat whiskers. We high-five at our master piece, man Hiccup was going to kill us tomorrow but it was his fault for falling asleep. We went to bed laughing to ourselves. Hiccup going to kill us, we probably both thought.

* * *

**AUTHOR: Poor Hiccup! I wonder how he would act to this? Whatever that's Jack and Mavis's first day at school.** **I hope you guys enjoyed it. To be honest I laughed at the end. Please leave a review!**

**REMINDER: I don't own the movies in this story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiccup P.O.V**

I woke up while my roommates were sleeping. I went to the restroom and when I got there I hated those two. I ran back to to them. 'What did you guys do!' I yelled making Flynn drop to the floor and Jack get up grumpy. They looked at me and laughed.

'It's okay it's not permanent.' Jack said making me calm.

'I swear if you lie to me I'm bringing Toothless back here.' I said making the two of them look at me and then to each other.

'Since when did you grow a back bone?' Flynn asked but I went out and went to take a shower. I was glad it came off but I was mad at those two and when I came back they were asleep again. I smiled evilly and got out a permanent pen; I drew a mustache on Jack's face while cat whiskers on Flynn's face. I got my backpack and ran out before they got up. I finally got to Toothless's stall when I heard them yell; Merida wasn't there so she probably slept in.

'HICCUP!' They both scream and I laughed to myself with Toothless by my side. I'm going to hate 2nd period but they deserve that for messing with me. At second period they still had it on their faces making the whole class laugh when they came in; they stared angrily at me. At lunch they chase me down and got me and dragged me to our table with the girls wondering what happen. Then they got out a pen and drew on my face again; the girls laughed at all three of us and thought we were being kids.

'You guys have to act your age.' Mavis said.

'Yeah Flynn.' Rapunzel said.

'Hiccup act yer age.' Merida said holding her chicken leg to point me. It made us all laugh and her too. At night we finally got the markings out after like 10 showers and we went to sleep; also we finish our homework too.

**Merida P.O.V**

In the morning I slept in and had to hurry up; I ran to Angus's stall and fed him and Hiccup wasn't here probably got up early. I ran to class but got there late and the teacher gave me a warning. Hiccup was quiet all period but I was bored with the lesson. At lunch I saw the boys chase Hiccup around campus and drew on his face making us laugh at them. After yelling at them to act their age the bell rang and we hurry to class. At night after our homework we all sat down and watched a movie. It was All Dogs Go to Heaven; it was funny and sad. After the movie we all went to bed.

**Rapunzel P.O.V**

In the morning I got up second while Merida was sleeping and Mavis was gone. It was normal mostly but at P.E we had dodge ball and I got out first making me sad. Merida was the tenth to get out; Mavis won the whole game and smiled. After school I went to the library with Flynn to do our homework. When I came back Merida and Mavis were starting a movie. I joined and laughed and cried with them. Then we went to bed after the movie.

* * *

**AUTHOR: Hiccup got his revenge (:D) Well don't mess with Hiccup. Next chapter will probably skip to the weekend and stuff. I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter! Leave a review please!**

**REMINDER: I don't own the movies in this story. BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mavis P.O.V**

I woke up late on Saturday; this week went fast but I was happy to hang out with my friends. We girls were waiting for the guys to come out and they finally came. We all walked to the mall that was off campus but it wasn't far, 10 minutes to be specific. After that walk we all went our separated ways to look at clothes that were our style. Merida went right; Rapunzel went left; I went straight and of course we had the guys with us. Merida had Hiccup; Rapunzel had Flynn; and I had Jack Frost. I finally found the section with my style; and I quickly grabbed the clothes that I liked. Jack was waiting outside while I was trying some clothes. I got out with my first outfit; it was a black tank top with half of a white short with a black heart over it, black skinny jeans, and my red converse. I got out and Jack's mouth dropped and he was blushing making me laugh.

'How do I look?' I asked.

'Amazing.' Jack said making me blush.

'Thanks; I'm going to try another!' I said excited and ran to change to another one. This time I wore a red short saying BLOOD in black, black shorty shorts, and still my red converse. I came out and saw Jack blush at me again.

'Nice.' He said making me smile. I went in another one but for formal place. This was a red dress with a black rose pattern on the bottom; it went to my knees, and I had black flats this time. I came out and Jack just stared at me.

'You look great in that, Mavis.' He said making me smile. After hours spent changing we finally paid for all of the clothes with the money my father gave me. The rest of the group were still shopping making me surprise and Jack too.

'Hey Jack why didn't you get new clothes?' I asked.

'I like the ones I have.' He said making me roll my eyes. We decided to wait for the rest to come but Jack got bored to death. He went off to somewhere making me follow him; we ended up in a park that was near the mall. I sighed as I saw him freezing things and making it snow.

'Jack we should head back!' I yelled to him but I didn't noticed the tree's root was there and I tripped. Jack came to me and helped me up.

'Are you okay?' He asked.

'Yeah thanks for that.' I said blushing.

'No problem. Let's go back.' He said and grabbed my hand making me blush more. After the mall stuff I decided to hang out with Jack at the campus. We went to the P.E section and we played some soccer.

**Jack P.O.V**

Mavis ended up beating me at soccer making me kind of grumpy. Mavis looked at the sunset and frowned making me wonder why. 'Hey Mavis what's up with that frown?' I asked.

'Oh... nothing just nothing.' She said still frowning.

'Mavis you're lying tell me the truth.' I said.

'Fine... my ex showed me the sunset for the first time and it reminds me of him.' She said and I saw a tear from her.

'I'm sorry Mavis... I didn't mean to hurt you.' I said.

'You didn't know Jack. It's okay.' She said and smiled to me.

'Hey are you looking for a boyfriend anyway?' I asked making her blush.

'Um...' She couldn't find the answer.

'It's okay; hey let's go it's already sunset.' I said.

'Why? I like the dark.' She said making me smile.

'Fine Ms. Vampire.' I said making her laugh. I decided to snow this place for fun; I did a pretty good job at doing it. Mavis looked so beautiful with the snow in her hair; wait no she might not want a boyfriend but still.

'Jack earth to Jack!' She yelled and I barely notice she was in front of me with our faces centimeters away. She stared at me confuse.

'Yeah.' I said making her kind of mad.

'I was yelling at you, Snowman.' She said making me grumpy now as she walked away.

'I'm not a snowman.' I said to her.

'Whatever Snowy.' Mavis said and now she was teasing me.

'Holy Rabies!' I yelled mocking her and she got angry too. We ended up calling each other names or mocking each other. Then our faces came so close that our noses were nearly touching but we were too busy mocking/teasing each other. Then I was the first one to notice making me smirk at her because the next thing was going to make her mad at me for sure. She had her eyes closed and I kissed her... kissed her! Oh man she isn't going to talk to me. Then she pushed me away from her.

'Jack, you JERK!' She yelled as she ran away form me. I felt my heart break when she said it; I knew she wasn't looking for a boyfriend. What have I done. I went back to my room and I didn't talk to my roommates. I just wanted to sleep.

* * *

**AUTHOR: Well how did you guys think of that! Anyway the girls got to shop. Jack got rejected! Will Mavis talk to him or not? Will Jack's broken heart get healed or not? Find out in the next chapter! Leave a review please!**

**REMINDER: I don't own the movies in this story. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiccup P.O.V (Saturday/Sunday)**

Jack came in the room with a sad face and didn't talk to us. I wondered what happened; I looked towards Flynn and he shrugged his shoulders. I sighed because I knew he didn't want to talk or he'll freeze me;I shivered at the thought of that. The next day Jack didn't bother to talk to us; I wondered what was bothering him and I got it he was with Mavis but why was he so sad. I was glad it was Sunday; I walked around and saw Mavis with her roommates and she was angry. I walked over to them and Mavis walked away with Rapunzel walking with her and trying to calm her. I stared at Merida confused.

'What happened?' I asked.

'Mavis is mad fur jack winched her.' Merida said making me shock.

'Jack kissed her but why is she angry?' I asked.

'She's nae keekin fur a boyfriend.' Merida said making me understand now.

'That's why he was sad; he got rejected.' I said.

'Aye.' Merida said.

'But will she talk to him?' I asked.

'Na.' Merida said.

'Oh but come on Merida do you want to see your friend sad.' I said.

'Na.' She said.

'So what's the plan for making them talk?' I asked making Merida think.

'Ah'ament guid at thinking.' Merida said making me laugh which caused her to blush.

'Fine I'll make the plan so want to hang out?' I asked making her smile.

'Sure.' Merida said.

**Merida P.O.V (Sunday)**

Hiccup and I went to check on our pets. I was so curious about Toothless and Hiccup was curious about Angus. I petted Toothless making him smile at me and I laughed at his smile.

'So Merida have you ever ride a dragon?' He asked making me shock. He trusted me to ride his dragon and I have to admit I trusted him with Angus too.

'Na.' I said.

'Do you want to?' He asked.

'Aye!' I said excitedly. He saddled up Toothless and we went outside while Angus ate some hay. He finally got everything ready and climbed on Toothless. He hand out his hand and I grabbed it making us both blush. He helped me up.

'Hey, hold on tight.' Hiccup said and I hugged him for dear life. Then Toothless went soaring making me scream. I had my eyes closed and when I opened them I stared in awe. It looked beautiful up here and I could see everything.

'It's beautiful.' I said making Hiccup turn his head to face him.

'Merida you said something in English then in Scottish.' He said happily making me happy I was improving in saying English words then Scottish. I blushed madly when I noticed I was hugging him and my head was resting on his back; I wonder what my Mom would think.

'Hey Merida ready for this trick?' Hiccup asked making me smirk.

'Aye!' I said and Toothless dropped and we were heading for the ground and swoop we went back to the clouds making us both laugh. Then after an hour of flying we finally landed making me smile.

'Man... that was fun.' Hiccup said making me smile.

'Cheers Hiccup.' I said making him blush.

'No problem and what about your roommate?' Hiccup asked making me remember.

'Och na ah hae tae gang back!' I said panicking making Hiccup laugh.

'Alright Merida. I'll see you tomorrow.' Hiccup said.

'Aye!' I said but I kissed his cheek for some reason and ran leaving him blush madly.

**Rapunzel P.O.V (Saturday/Sunday)**

Mavis came in sad and angry making me come to her side. She sat down and I comfort her making her happy for a bit.

'Mavis what happen?' I asked while Merida came to her side.

'Jack kissed me for no reason.' Mavis said making me confuse.

'Don't you like him?' I asked.

'Yeah... but I don't want to see anybody right now.' Mavis said while blushing.

'Why?' Merida asked.

'Somebody already hurt me and I can't see to date anybody because I don't want to be hurt.' Mavis said and now I understood.

'Okay but right now let's have some fun and worry later.' I said making the two smile. We had fun all night and the next day we all decided to have some breakfast. When we were done we talk and we saw Hiccup come but Mavis ran off. I had to chase her while Merida was talking to Hiccup about something. Mavis went to our room and sat down on her top bunk bed.

'Mavis what happen?' I asked.

'I was scared that Jack sent Hiccup and I panicked and ran.' Mavis said while getting down and sit on my bed.

'It's okay but maybe he wanted to see Merida.' I said making us both smile.

'Maybe I shouldn't have panicked; I should apologize to him.' Mavis said but I stopped her and dragged her to the window.

'Not right now. Let them be alone and spend some time.' I said as we watch Merida and Hiccup walk to somewhere.

'Yeah I don't want to ruin the moment so what are we suppose to do?' Mavis asked.

'Movies.' I said making us both laugh. It was around 5pm when Merida came back and out if breath.

'A'm sae sorry.' Merida said while landing on my bed.

'It's okay and now let's have some fun.' Mavis said and we watched movies all night.

* * *

**AUTHOR: I give you some Merida x Hiccup action. So sorry for the wait. I hoped you guys liked this chapter. Leave a review please!**

**REMINDER: I don't own the movies in this story. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Mavis P.O.V (MONDAY)**

It was dark and gloomy on this Monday morning; turns out I woke up early 5:50am which surprised me. I sighed and wore one of my new clothes, I wore a black tank top with half of a white short with a black heart over it, black skinny jeans, and my red converse from the mall. I decided to walk around campus again since class starts at 8am. I had to admit this school was huge and I wandered to the P.E area yet again and I saw a huge tree. I was super bored so I flew to one of the branches and changed back to my "human" form. I just decided to just relax looking at the school and I started to feel cold.

'Mavis!' I heard someone said and I knew it was Jack making me mad. He past the tree I was on and he was running and he was panting. I wondered what happened to him. I sighed seeing him run around circles saying me name; what has happened to him. He was running like a mad man and he tripped making me giggle a little but he heard it.

'Mavis?!' He asked and somehow he saw me even tho the tree camouflage me well. He flew up to me making me blush red to see his face.

'Didn't I saw you were a jerk.' I said meanly.

'Are you okay?' He asked making me confuse.

'I'm fine Frosty.' I said.

'What? Damn I have to kill Hiccup when I see him.' Jack said but he whispered the last part but I can still hear it.

'What do you mean?' I asked.

'Hiccup said you were hurt... so I had to make sure you were okay.' Jack said blushing and me too.

'Okay you can leave.' I said.

'Mavis, I'm sorry for what I did.' Jack said.

'No, you kissed me for no reason.' I said.

'I'm sorry; please forgive me!' He said while sitting next to me on the tree limb.

'No.' I said turning my back away from him.

'Mavis please; can we be friends at least.' He said begging.

'You hurt me.' I said.

'How?' He asked.

'You kissed me to make me annoyed bu it just reminded me of painful memories.' I said.

'I'm so sorry Mavis but how would I know.' Jack said.

'I told you when I saw the sun set I had an ex and you had to kiss me.' I said angrily.

'Mavis, just please we can still be friends.' He said.

'I'm leaving.' I said jumping off and landing on my feet unharmed. I didn't want to talk to him, but he keep begging me. At lunch I had enough.

'Mavis p-' Jack said but I cut him off.

'Jack if you want us to be friends... you have to take a dare.' I said smirking.

'Okay when?' He asked.

'Tomorrow, after school.' I said.

'Fine see you.' Jack said. I had to think of a dare but it has to make him embarrassed but not too much.

**Jack Frost P.O.V (STILL MONDAY)**

I wonder what the dare was but I don't have to worry until tomorrow for that. After school I saw Hiccup and got so mad at him. 'Hiccup!' I yelled and he ran. I flew to catch up to him.

'I'm sorry Jack!' He yelled while I was chasing him. I caught up to him and dragged him to the room. He made him sit on the beanbag chair.

'Why did you tell me that Mavis was in danger?' I asked.

'Merida and I didn't want you two to be mad at each other so we decided to make a plan. The plan was so you guys could be friends again.' He said.

'Yeah it didn't work so tomorrow when I get the dare you're doing it with me.' I said making Hiccup gulp.

'Fine.' He said shakily making me smirk.

'Okay now help me with my homework.' I said and we finished it and decided to play some video games.

'Jerk you killed me!' Hiccup said while I was killing Bill with me as the Hunter; we were playing a game called Left4Dead.

'No I'm a zombie, I need brains.' I said while killing Zoey.

'Fine.' Hiccup said and Flynn came and slept. We all went to bed, I was going to hate tomorrow.

* * *

**AUTHOR: Hey guys so I decided to ask you guys to make the dare. The most interesting one is going to be pick. Good luck with the challenge, oh and PM me or leave a review for the dare. Anyway sorry for the wait and I hope you guys liked this chapter. Bye!**

**REMINDER: I don't own the movies in this story. Sorry for mistakes too. **


	9. Chapter 9

**So sorry for the late update. I'll try to update faster!**

* * *

**Hiccup P.O.V {TUESDAY}**

I woke up early today; actually at 6:43am so I changed quickly and fed Toothless. I was dreading to do the dare with Jack but if I didn't he would freeze me alive. I was fine until lunch which Jack dragged me to the table and I was wondering why.

'Hi you two! Are you ready for the dare?' Mavis said smirking.

'Yes, and can Flynn join?' Jack asked while Flynn gave him a death glare.

'Yes, Flynn darling do it too.' Rapunzel said with puppy eyes making him grunt. We all stood in front of them and they were whispering things we couldn't hear. Then Merida smirked and the both of them nodded. Then the girls dragged us to the gym and gave us our dare; we did it and we wanted to kill us. The dare was to wear dresses and we had our own kind. Jack was wearing Mavis's dress from the first day; I was wearing Merida's dress from the first day; Flynn was wearing Rapunzel's dress from the first day. We hated this while the girls were laughing to death. Then they had to drag us back out and they pushed us so everyone could see. They all started laughing and one fell and laughed.

'Hey it's the guy princess!' One said.

'What's up Frost Princess!' Another said.

'Hey it's the viking princess!' One said.

'Oi! It's the prince who wears dresses!' Another said. The guys and me hated this and we had to do it that whole day. "Why did Jack do this dare?" I asked. Then we were in the clear until we heard the cameras flashing. We all ran away not wanting that in the yearbook or on the internet.

'I'm going to kill you two!' Flynn said.

'It's all Jack's fault anyway.' I said.

'Shut up before they hear us!' Jack yelled and we were doom. We were chased all day while the girls were laughing and our man pride was lost that day. That dark, dark, day.

**Merida P.O.V {TUESDAY}**

We were talking about the punishment while the boys were waiting and I came up with something.

'Awright mavis, let th' dare be: mak' thaim wear dresses.' I whispered to the two girls smirking. They both nodded and faced the boys; we made them wait so we could get our dresses and we came back. We dragged them and they changed. I had to admit watching them run for their pride was funny but I think we squash the pride they had. We all laughed and when it turned 9:00pm; the dare was over and our jaws hurt from laughing at them.

'I hate you..' Jack said.

'Oh, Jack you can never hate us.' Mavis said smiling making him blush.

'Merida why did you do this.' Hiccup said.

'I don't know.' I said smiling making him grunt. I went to him and patted him on the back.

'Hiccup ye became a jimmy[man] th'day. 'n' ah ken na jimmy would have done that.' I said smiling.

'Thanks Merida, it means a lot.' Hiccup said making us both blush.

**Rapunzel P.O.V {TUESDAY}**

I smiled seeing the other four smiling with each other. Hey, maybe I should get them together or I can push them to realize it. I swear these guys are so dense not realize their feelings for each other. I have to admit when Jack sees Mavis his face lights up while Mavis is just so happy to be with him. When Merida and Hiccup talk they only pay attention to each other and they are both curious. I sighed realizing those four will become together sooner or later.

'Good night girls.' The guys said.

'Good night guys!' Us girls said. We left; I was wondering so much when they'll get together.

* * *

**AUTHOR: Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Will the four ever realize their feelings? Will they get together? Or will Rapunzel help push them? **

**DARE BY: The dare was by {unicupcake123}Check out her story!  
**

**REMINDER: I don't own the movies in this story! Please leave a review! {sorry if there are mistakes!}**

'


	10. Chapter 10

**Mavis P.O.V (SATURDAY)**

It's been a week and a few days since the horror the guys went through but it was funny. Right now I was with Jack at the park since Merida and Hiccup had a project while Rapunzel and Flynn were out on a date and stuff. I sighed as Jack was freezing everything and I was cold now. I wore a long sleeve red shirt with black skinny jeans and my red converse. I didn't bother to bring a jacket but I wished now I did. Then Jack noticed and walked right next to me.

'Hey are you cold?' Jack asked.

'Y-yes.' I said shivering.

'Well let me help you.' Jack said and removed his jacket to show a white tank top. He handed me his blue sweater sprinkled in white snow on top.

'Are you sure?' I asked getting it.

'Yeah... I trust you.' Jack said making me blush a deep red. I put it on and it felt warm and cozy.

'Thank you, Jack.' I said and he smiled.

'No problem.' Jack said smiling and blushing a bit.

'Hey Jack look!' I said pointing to a playground. I ran to it and went on the swing.

'Hey Mavis, want me to push you?' Jack asked.

'Sure.' I said smiling. Jack started to push me making me happy. After a while Jack got tired and me too and we deiced to go back to campus.

**Jack P.O.V (STILL SATURDAY) **

I sighed as we went back to campus. 'Hey Jack, can I ask you something?' Mavis asked.

'Sure anything.' I said.

'Well.. do you like any girl?' She asked making us both blush a deep red.

'Um... well... um.' I couldn't find the words or the courage to tell her I liked her.

'It's okay, if you don't want to.' Mavis said making me sigh in relief.

'Um... Mavis.' I said.

'Yes, Jack.' Mavis said.

'Well-' I got interrupted when I heard someone scream Mavis's name.

'Once-Ler?' Mavis said and a guy came and he was so tall.

'Hey Mavis.' Once-Ler said.

'Hey Mavis, who is he?' I whispered to Mavis.

'Oh! Once-Ler this is Jack Frost.' Mavis said.

'Hey!' Once-Ler said.

'So how do you two know each other?' I asked.

'Once-Ler and me are pen pals.' Mavis said.

'Yeah, but I moved here.' Once-Ler said.

'But how do you two know what each other look like?' I asked.

'We both describe what we look like and sent a photo us.' Mavis said smiling.

'Yeah, and I moved here. Mavis I didn't know you went to this school.' Once-Ler said.

'Sorry I forgot to tell you.' Mavis said.

'Hey Mavis.' I said making her turn her head.

'Yes Jack.' Mavis said.

'Well, how about we go somewhere?' I asked.

'Oh! Mavis can you show me around?' Once-Ler asked.

'Of course, Once-Ler. Sorry Jack but maybe tomorrow.' Mavis said and she left with Once-Ler. I don't know why but I feel sad and mad for some reason. I sighed as I went to my room but I couldn't move the feeling off. Hiccup was there too; probably finish his project today.

'Hey Hiccup.' I said.

'Hey Jack, what's up with you?' He asked.

'Just that Mavis was showing her friend around.' I said flopping on my bed.

'So are you jealous?' Hiccup asked.

'No.' I said.

'Your lying; your mad since he is around Mavis while you're sad because she went with him not you.' Hiccup said; was he physic or something; that;s what I was feeling now.

'Fine, but she doesn't like me tho.' I said.

'Well, does she blush when she's around you?' Hiccup asked.

'Yeah and when did you play match maker?' I asked.

'I'm trying to help and I'm leaving anyway.' Hiccup said.

'Where?' I asked.

'To Merida's dormitory to finish the project.' Hiccup said.

'Then why are you here?' I asked.

'I was getting my history book and scratch paper.' Hiccup said and went out the door. I was lying on my bed thinking was I really jealous of Mavis spending time with Once-Ler.

'Nah, I'm just making things up.' I said and played some video games.

* * *

**AUTHOR: Here you guys go! I added Once-Ler for reasons... Well is Jack jealous of Once-Ler? Will he ever admit his feelings to Mavis? What about Hiccup and Merida? Well you have to wait and read. Get it read, I suck at making jokes.**

**REMINDER: I don't own the movies in this story. BYE! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hiccup P.O.V (SATURDAY)**

I left the room leaving a probably jealous Jack in the room. I sighed and walked to Merida's dormitory and she smiled when I walked in. There was still no sign off Rapunzel or Flynn making me wonder why. I smiled towards Merida and she blushed but return a smile making me blush.

'So, should we continue?' I asked.

'Yes.' Merida said.

'So we're doing a project on our favorite legend.' I said.

'Yes.' Merida said.

'Our legend is The Headless Bride.' I said and the legend was kind of scary but not that much.

'Yes, sucks that she wis headless fur her bridle.' Merida said.

'Yeah.' I said and we continued research on it. We looked at the book we found at the library about the headless bride.

'This is boring.' Merida said yawning.

'Yeah but this was the most interesting legend we found.' I said yawning too. Then Merida rested her head on my shoulder making me blush a deep red.

'So.' Merida said.

'Y-Y-Yeah we should stop doing this.' I said.

'Hey Hiccup.' Merida said and got off my shoulder and instead looked at me.

'Y-Yes Merida.' I said and I kind of panicking.

'Hiccup.' Merida said seriously.

'Yes.' I said.

'Hi!' Merida said and backed away laughing. I couldn't believe she did that to me; I kind of wanted to go in a corner and sulk.

'You're a jerk.' I said in a whisper but she heard.

'H-Hiccup I'm sorry.' Merida said and I felt guilty when she was probably sad I called her that.

'Merida, I'm sorry for calling you that.' I said and not wanting her to cry.

'N-No it's okay.' Merida said.

'No, Merida I'm sorry.' I said and I hugged her!

'Thanks Hiccup.' Merida said and hugged me back. I can felt myself blushing and she blushed too.

'No problem.' I said blushing. She started to blush and broke the hug making me kind of sad.

'Hmm.' Merida said.

'What?' I asked confuse.

'Something is missing.' Merida said and I wondered what.

'What do-' I was cut off when she kissed me! She was kissing me! Her lips felt good to be honest and I felt in heaven and she was grabbing me by my vest too.

**Merida P.O.V (SATURDAY)**

I have to admit, I did have a crush on Hiccup but I was curious about a kiss? Right it's called that? Whatever, but his lips were nice and I was grabbing his vest. Then he kissed me back! After a bit we let go and blushed deeply at each other.

'I'm s-so s-sorry.' I said and I was blushing madly.

'No it's o-okay but I have to admit you're a good kisser.' Hiccup said making us both blush a deeper red.

'T-Thank you Hiccup.' I said blushing.

'So are we boyfriend and girlfriend?' Hiccup asked blushing.

'I guess so... if you wan to!' I said blushing.

'Yeah, I have to admit you're beautiful and smart and crazy and brave... should I stop?' Hiccup asked making me smirk.

'No continue on.' I said still smirking and we both laughed. Then we heard a squeal to meet Rapunzel and Flynn's eyes and we both blushed.

'How long were you there!' Hiccup said blushing.

'Long enough for you describing Merida's personality.' Flynn said smirking.

**Rapunzel P.O.V (SATURDAY)**

I was so happy these too didn't need a push but I still have Mavis and Jack.

'OMG I'm so happy!' I said squealing.

'S-Stop Rapunzel.' Merida said blushing making me smile.

'So how is the happy couple?' Flynn said making the two of them blush a deep red. Then Mavis came in and smiled towards everyone.

'Hi! What did I miss?' Mavis asked curiously.

'Merida and Hiccup are going out!' I said smiling.

'WHAT! I'm so happy for you both!' Mavis said and smiled to them.

'Okay we should leave them some privacy.' Flynn said smirking making the two of them blush.

'Well bye boys.' I said.

'Aww, okay.' Flynn said and left but gave me a kiss on my cheek.

'Bye Merida.' Hiccup said.

'Bye Hiccup.' Merida said and he left.

'Merida got a boyfriend!' Mavis and me sing making Merida mad at us.

'At least I got one! Mavis!' Merida yelled to Mavis making Mavis blush a deep red.

'Hey let's play truth and dare!' I said and they both nodded.

'I go first, Merida truth or dare!' Mavis said smirking.

'Dare!' Merida said.

'I dare you to say Hiccup is my love and only in a girly voice!' Mavis said.

'Fine... Hiccup is m love and only!' Merida said in a girly voice making us laugh our butts off.

'Hmm... Rapunzel truth or dare?' Merida asked me.

'Truth.' I said making her frown.

'Fine... is it true you use to be blonde?' Merida asked.

'Yes.' I said and she nodded.

'Okay, Mavis truth or dare?' I asked.

'Truth.' Mavis said and I smirked at the question I was going to ask.

'Do you love Jack Frost?' I asked and she blush madly.

'Um... can I pass?' Mavis asked blushing.

'No!' Merida yelled.

'Fine...yesIdo.' Mavis said but she said it fast.

'Say it slower!' I said.

'Ughh...yes.' Mavis whispered but we heard it.

'YAY!' Merida and I yelled leaving a blushing Mavis.

'I'm going to bed.' Mavis said and went to her bed. We smiled at her and we went to bed.

* * *

**AUTHOR: Yay! Merida and Hiccup got together! And Mavis said she loves Jack! Will Mavis and Jack get together? How will Merida and Hiccup's relationship be? Find out next time!**

**REMINDER: I don't own the movies. Sorry for taking long; I had writer's block! Let's hope it doesn't happen again! Anyway leave a review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for not updating this story, I hope you guys can forgive me! I'll tell you why I didn't update at the end! **

* * *

**Mavis P.O.V (SUNDAY)**

I woke up, early yet again; I wore a black tank top with a red shirt over it with a bloody black heart, and black jeans with my red converse. I walked out on campus and saw it cover in snow.

'Jack Frost.' I said smiling and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and speak of the devil.

'Hey Mavis.' Jack said making me smile.

'Hi Jack.' I said and saw Jack blush a little.

'So want to do something today, alone?' Jack said and I blushed. "ALONE! Why I'm I blushing! I like like him but this is too much!" I thought.

'Sure.' I said. "WHY THE HELL DID I SAY YES! I hope this isn't awkward but I have to admit Jack is cute. STOP IT ME!' I screamed mentally at myself.

'Great, let's go.' Jack said and grabbed my hand making me blush a deep red.

'Okay.' I said and he led me back to the park but we could hear yelling from the teachers for Jack freezing the place.

'I'M JACK FROST!' Jack yelled, 'I mean come on, what would I do when I'm bore...read?' I giggled when Jack said it making him smile.

'Nice one Jack... Why are we here?' I asked.

'For reasons.' Jack said making me blush. No one was here making me wonder why.

'So Jack, what do you want to talk about?' I asked.

'Anything.' Jack said.

'Okay... why are we here?' I asked.

'I'm bored and I thought we not visit the park with Mavis.' Jack said making me blush.

'Thanks.' I said making him blush.

'No problem and you're cool.' Jack said making me blush deeper.

'Thanks, so I'm bored.' I said and Jack laughed.

'You're talking to the guardian of FUN. Come on let's go have fun.' Jack said.

'Okay .' I said making him smile. He led me to a lake and gave me black ice skates.

'Come on Mavis, let's skate.' Jack said.

'I have to skate, you get to go barefoot.' I said making him smile.

* * *

**Jack Frost P.O.V (SUNDAY)**

Mavis shakily went on the ice and began to skate.

'Hey look I'm a pro.' Mavis said.

'Yeah.' I said.

'Come on Jack.' Mavis said and grabbed my hands making me blush. We started to skate a while until I got tired and decided to watch Mavis.

'You're a pro.' I said making Mavis blush.

'Thanks Jack.' Mavis said and continue to skate. I began to close my eyes until I heard a crack. I got up quickly and saw Mavis with the ice below her feet breaking apart.

'Mavis transform into a bat!' I yelled.

'I can't! It's too cold; we bats need warm weather!' Mavis yelled and the ice broke apart more.

'I'm coming!' I yelled and flew to her but _crack._

'AHHH!' Mavis yelled as she fell in. I panicked and flew into the water to see Mavis with her eyes closed and air escaping her lungs.

'MAVIS!' I yelled losing a bit of oxygen. I quickly swam towards to her and got her but she was tangled into the plants. ''DAMN IT!' I yelled in my head. I quickly untangled it and freed Mavis. I quickly swam to the surface and when I was out I got all my oxygen back. I set Mavis on the shore and placed my finger on her neck. She still had a heart beat but it was too slow.

'Damn it.' I said. I performed the hand CPR but it wasn't it working.

'No no no no.' I said and it left me with one choice. I had to do the mouth to mouth CPR to save Mavis but she would be angry when she wakes up. I performed the mouth to mouth CPR and when I finished I saw Mavis spit out some water.

'J-Jack... F-Frost.' Mavis said to me. I crawled to her and her eyes were half way opened.

'Yeah Ma-' I was cut off by warm lips. "SHE'S KISSING ME!" I yelled to myself in my thoughts. I kissed her back and we were both blushing. We let go and blushed at each other.

'Thank you.' Mavis said.

'No problem.' I said and carried Mavis back to school. She had to stay at the infirmary since the water might be poisonous or filthy. I'm just happy she's okay; I was going to leave her room when she grabbed my wrist.

'Please stay.' Mavis said.

'Can't, I have homework.' I said kissing her forehead and we both heard a wolf whistle.

'Outta boy! Flynn said making the both of us blush.

'YAY! But I wanted to push you two together and now my plans are gone.' Rapunzel said making us both look nervous wondering what was her "plans".

'Nice one Mavis.' Merida said making us blush deeper.

'Glad you confess to her.' Hiccup said.

'Guys, come on let's go. We all have to make sure Mavis gets her rest.' I said and pushed them out while they smirked.

'Good night, Jack.' Mavis said.

'Good night, Mavis.' I said and we all went to our dormitory while Mavis stayed at the infirmary.

* * *

**AUTHOR: I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter! I gave you guys Javis! Questions: Will Mavis and Jack's relationship go smoothly or will it have bumps? What about Hiccup and Merida's relationship? Hey! What about Rapunzel and Flynn's relationship? **

**SIDE NOTE: Guys, the reason why I was gone was because my grandfather died. I was going to update last Monday but that was when I got the news and I got all depressed about it. Also I couldn't visit his funeral since he lived in Honduras and I'm here in CA with school. I'll try to update soon for you guys!**

**DISCLAIMER****: I don't own the movies but I own the plot. **


	13. Chapter 13

**~Time Skip~ [1 One Week]**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V [Friday]**

Mavis was finally out of the infirmary and Jack was giving her a helping hand out. Mavis inhaled the cold air and smiled.

'I'm glad I'm out of there.' Mavis said smiling.

'Same here.' Jack said and gave Mavis a kiss on her cheek.

'T-Thanks for helping me out.' Mavis said blushing.

'I have to... since you are my girlfriend.' Jack said while they both blushed. They started to talk until a voice yelled Mavis's name making her freeze and on the verge of tears.

'MAVIS!' They boy yelled and Mavis praying that's not him. Jack and Mavis turned around and Mavis just wanted to run and cry. It was her ex Johnny... why the hell was here!

'J-J-J-Johnny.' Mavis said.

'It's you Mavis!' Johnny said... almost too happy.

'Mavis was this the jerk who broke your heart?' Jack whispered in Mavis's ear.

'Y-Y-Y-Yeah.' Mavis said.

'What do you want!' Jack yelled.

'I came back to get Mavis.' Johnny said.

'Don't you have somewhere to be! Mavis got over you a long a time ago. And what kind of jerk leaves his girlfriend heartbroken and alone!' Jack yelled... he was super mad at this jerk.

'That's why I'm here! I'm here to get her back!' Johnny yelled.

'You make me sick! You dump her and now want her back!' Jack yelled as Mavis went behind him.

'Why do you care!' Johnny yelled.

'Because I'm her new boyfriend!' Jack yelled making Johnny shock.

'How you dare touch my Mavis!' Johnny said and Mavis had enough of him.

'SHUT THE HELL UP!' Mavis yelled making the two boys frozen in place and silent.

'Good... Johnny I hate you! You left me heartbroken and alone at that s-s-stupid airport! I hate you so much! You don't deserve me or anybody else! Johnny leave! I don't need you!' Mavis yelled making the two boys shock.

'M-Mavis I-' Johnny was cut off by an angry Mavis.

'GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!' Mavis said and a scared Johnny ran away.

'Mavis are you okay?' Jack asked.

'DO I LOOK LIKE IT!' Mavis said yelling at Jack now.

'O-O-Okay... I'm sorry.' Jack said trying to defend himself.

'I'm leaving.' Mavis said leaving Jack.

'Hey wait up!' Jack yelled and Mavis turned around.

'Jack... I need some room...' Mavis said.

'W-W-What do you mean?' Jack asked.

'We should break up... I need more time.' Mavis said.

'M-M-Mavis we barely started going out.' Jack said.

'I'm so sorry Jack... I need time to think about love.' Mavis said crying.

'Please Mavis... I can help you.' Jack said.

'Jack please... leave me alone.' Mavis said.

'Fine... come back to me when you're done thinking.' Jack said walking away from a crying Mavis. When Jack was out her eyesight... Mavis started to cry harder.

'Why is love so complicated?' Mavis asked herself. She couldn't handle this no more... she had to leave. Mavis packed up her things in her dormitory and went to the office to leave.

'Miss. Mavis are you sure?' The Principal said.

'Yes... I made up my mind.' Mavis said.

'Okay...' The Principal said. Mavis was at the front office waiting for the limo her Father ordered. She turned to look at the school and smiled.

'Bye guys.' Mavis said and the limo had come. She went in it and started at the school until it was out of her eyesight.

**~Meanwhile in the Dormitory~**

Rapunzel and Merida had enter the room and was confused to see none of Mavis's belongings.

'Where is Mavis's stuff?' Rapunzel said.

'How should I know?' Merida asked. Then the Principal came in and the two girls were shock to see him.

'I'm so sorry for the confusion... Your friend Mavis... she left the school and says she is never coming back.' He said and left the room.

'W-W-W-W-W-W-W-What!' Rapunzel said knowing one of her friends left without saying good-bye.

'We have to tell Jack!' Merida said and pulled out her phone.

'Jack are you there!' Merida yelled to the phone.

_'Yeah... What do you want?' Jack asked._

'Mavis...she...she... left the school... forever!' Merida yelled.

_'What! I have to stop her!' Jack yelled._

_'_It's too late she already left and heading home...' Merida said crying.

_'Whatever! I'm getting her back!'Jack yelled and hanged up._

'He's as stubborn as a bull.' Merida said.

'That is true love.' Rapunzel said.

'Gross...' Merida said.

'What about you and Hiccup?' Rapunzel asked.

'S-S-S-Shut up.' Merida said blushing.

'AWW! Someone is in love!' Rapunzel said.

'I SAID SHUT UP!' A blushing Merida yelled.

* * *

**AUTHOR: I have to end it here! I'm so evil... but who cares! Sorry for not updating as fast! I had major writer's block and tons of homework! **

**Sorry if there are mistakes! I had to post it for you guys!**

**What will happen to Mavis and Jack? Only one question since I have to update another story or I'm going to have a mob at my door... not fun.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the movies! Only the plot! **


	14. Chapter 14

**So guys I'm going to update every Saturday since I have no time during the week. I hope you don't mind... ENJOY CHAPTER 14!**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Mavis arrived back home... Hotel Transylvania... she was happy but sad at the same time. She walked up to the door and knocked and then her father, Dracula, open the door.

'Mavey-Wavey! What happen at school?' Her father asked.

'I... don't want to talk about it... too much drama.' Mavis said.

'Okay...' Her father said. Mavis walked to her room and collapsed on her bed not wanting to talk to anybody.

'Ugh...' She said and felt tears go down her face. She thought this was the best decision since she couldn't handle the drama there so she left... but left her friends...and...and... Jack. She cried harder remembering him... but she needed time to think about some things.

'I don't wanna be in love.' Mavis muttered thinking when she fell in love.. it would end. She then thought that a zing was stupid and thought love was never going to happen to her... her love life was horrible.

'WHY ME!' Mavis screamed in her pillow... this was too much for her age... too much. She continue to cry harder... she just... she just... wanted to leave... but no... she couldn't do that to her friends, family, and...Jack. She just couldn't do it... it was wrong to do it and her mother... would have been disappointed. She wiped her tears away and grabbed her laptop and searched a song to clear her mind out... she found one. It was I Don't Wanna Be In Love by Good Charlotte. She clicked on it and listen.

* * *

**_I Don't Wanna Be In Love By Good Charlotte:_**

She's going out to forget they were together

All that time he was taking her for granted  
She wants to see if there's more  
Than he gave she's looking for

He calls her up  
He's trippin' on the phone now  
He doesn't want her out there  
And alone now

He knows she's movin' it  
Knows she's using it  
Now he's losing it, she don't care

Everybody put up your hands  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love

Feel the beat now  
If you've got nothing left  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love

Back it up now  
You've got a reason to live  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love

Feelin' good now  
Don't be afraid to get down  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love

He was always giving her attention  
Looking hard to find the things she mentioned  
He was dedicated but most suckers hate it  
That girl was fine but she didn't appreciate him

She calls him up  
She's trippin' on the phone now  
He had to get up  
And he ain't comin' home now

He's tryin' to forget her  
That's how we come with him  
When he first met her  
When they first got together

Everybody put up your hands  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love

Feel the beat now  
If you got nothing left  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love

Back it up now  
You got a reason to live  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love

Feelin' good now  
Don't be afraid to get down  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love

To the beat, to the beat, to the beat  
You got nothing to lose  
Don't be afraid to get down

We break up, it's something that we do now  
Everyone has got to do it sometime  
It's okay, let it go  
Get out there and find someone

It's too late to be trippin' on the phone here  
Get off the wire, know everything is good here  
Stop what you're doin', you don't wanna ruin  
The chance that you got to find a new one

Everybody put up your hands  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love

Feel the beat now  
If you got nothing left  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love

Back it up now  
You got a reason to live  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love

Feelin' good now  
Don't be afraid to get down  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love

No, no  
Now you know what to do  
So come on, get up, girl

* * *

She closed her laptop and breathed... maybe she shouldn't be in love.. maybe. Maybe she could love again... maybe.

'Maybe I could love... again.' Mavis said smiling.

'Mavis! Someone's here to see you!' Dracula said yelling.

'I'm coming!' Mavis yelled. She ran all the way to the lobby and was shock/happy to see who it was.

'Hello... Mavis.' He said.

'Uncle Pitch!' Mavis said and jumped to hug her Uncle.

'Yes dear.. I missed you.' Pitch said.

'I thought you ran away.' Mavis said letting go.

'I decided to come back to see my favorite niece.' Pitch said.

'I'm your only one.' Mavis said.

'Yes you are.' Pitch said.

"WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SEE!" Jack Frost thought... he had barely came to get Mavis back but see her with... with... PITCH! And he was her Uncle! How was he going to date Mavis since Pitch and him were enemies! And the guardians would probably kick him out!

"What I'm going to do!" Jack thought seeing at through the closed window.

'Hmm... Dad is someone else here?'Mavis asked and Jack ducked since he didn't want to be seen.

'No... come on let's have a feast!' Dracula said and the two followed him to the diner room.

"What did I get myself into?!' Jack thought to himself.

* * *

**AUTHOR: I have to end it here guys! Soooooo... I'm going to be updating on Saturdays! Since school hates me -_-' See you next chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the movies just the plot!**

**I don't own I Don't Wanna Be In Love! Only Good Charlotte owns that song! **

**BYE GUYS! Sorry if there are mistakes! I have suckish grammar! **


	15. Chapter 15 And a Surprise At The End :)

**Normal P.O.V**

Hotel Transylvania was having a huge feast for the return of Pitch Black. Pitch and Mavis were on the balcony of the hotel talking.

'Uncle Pitch what have you been doing since you were away?' Mavis asked her Uncle.

'Well...um..' Pitch didn't really wanted his niece to know the real him the one... who tortures kids while they sleep with nightmares... the one who everyone is afraid of... he didn't want her to know that.

'You don't have to answer...' Mavis said.

'Okay.. I'm going for seconds.' Pitch said and left.

'Hmm... I still wonder what he does when he's away.' Mavis muttered to herself. Then she felt cold and started to shiver.. why was it so cold all of a sudden? The only one who could do that was...

'Jack?' Mavis asked.

'How did you know?' Jack said smirking...

'Why are you here? WAIT! How the hell do you know where I live!' Mavis yelled to Jack who was on top of a tree sitting on his staff. He almost looked like a witch...

'I followed you here...' Jack said.

'YOU'RE A STALKER!I'm going back inside.' Mavis said but when she was about to go in someone grabbed her arm.

'Mavis... I came to get you back.' Jack said blushing.

'I know... but I'm still thinking... Jack can you please go..' Mavis said... she had to admit she was kind of happy when Jack showed up.

'Mavis.. please come back to the academy.' Jack said.

'Jack... please go...' Mavis said and grabbed her arm back.

'Mavis can you please forget everything and can we just start over.' Jack said.

'W-W-What! I can't forget you guys! Are you crazy! You guys are the first real friends I had! I'm not going to forget you guys.. but for now.. I need some time to think.' Mavis said.

'Then come back!' Jack yelled.

'It's not that easy!' Mavis yelled.

'Why!' Jack yelled.

'B-B-Because I'm afraid to **love** you back!' Mavis yelled blushing.

'W-What.' Jack said blushing.. he was shock for Mavis... he still didn't get why she was so afraid to love.

'I'm afraid to love you back... because...because.. I'm scared you'll break my heart...' Mavis said blushing a deep red.

'Mavis,' Jack said and made her face him, 'I will **never **break you heart... **never**. You're the first that made me feel like this.. just please come back... please.'

'J-J-Jack...' Mavis didn't know what to say but Jack knew...he kissed her... she kissed him back. They let go bushing.

'**I love you**.. Mavis Dracula.' Jack said placing his forehead to hers.

'**I love you too**... Jack Frost.' Mavis said. The two were unaware.. that Pitch was watching the two..

'"Mavis..why.."Pitch thought... he had to admit... he hated Jack.. why did his niece choose that trouble maker as her lover... he had to go... Jack didn't deserve Mavis...

* * *

**Luna-Chan (AUTHOR): I'm so sorry for the short chapter! **

**Mavis: It's pretty short.**

**Luna-Chan:You're not helping...**

**Mavis: Fine.. anyway what will my Uncle do to destroy mine and Jack's love? **

**Luna-Chan: Hmm.. Well you have to wait for the next chapter.**

**Mavis: Which is next Saturday since that is the only time Luna-Chan gets because of school.**

**Luna-Chan: Stupid school... anyway please leave a review!**

**Mavis: Luna-Chan does not own the movies in this story! **

**Luna-Chan and Mavis: See you next chapter! [leaves]**

**Jack Frost: [enters] Good.. they're gone.. so I'm going to tell you guys a secret... Luna-Chan is going to make another Javis story in the future! She's thinking if it should be a slave story or a modern-day story. And don't tell Luna-Chan or she'll throw me in a mob of fan girls. **

**Also to explain the slave story if she chooses that one: Well she says that I'll be the slave and Mavis is the princess who gets me. But I want to escape but I fell in love with the princess so I got no idea if I should leave or stay.  
**

**The modern-day one: I'm the school bully while Mavis is the nerd of the school who is rich. I start to fall in love with Mavis but someone is going to get in the way so except an OC if she chooses this one.**

**So she still is deciding between the two or she'll do one first and the other one later... So don't tell Luna-Chan I did this.. Bye guys!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Normal P.O.V [1 week later]**

'How much stuff did you bring?' Jack asked Mavis.

'Plenty.' Mavis said. Jack was helping Mavis move back in the academy.. but she brought about 5 suit cases.. and poor Jack had to carry them all.

'Plenty..yeah.' Jack muttered to himself.

'I heard you.' Mavis said opening the door.. then she got tackled to the ground by two girls who were so happy to see her.

'We missed you!' Rapunzel said hugging Mavis.

'We all missed you!' Merida said hugging Mavis too.

...

Flynn and Hiccup sweat-dropped at the three girls...they were sure weird.

'Hey! Guys help me!' Jack yelled to his buddies.

'Okay.' Hiccup said grabbing one.

'Fine.' Flynn said grabbing two.

...

'Mavis never do that again.' Rapunzel said crying making Mavis worried.

'I won't! I promise!' Mavis said trying to cheer Rapunzel up... which worked.

'You guys.. are so weird.' Merida said.

'Shut up.' Mavis and Rapunzel said making Merida laugh a little.. then they all laughed.

...

'Girls.. are such a mystery.' Flynn said.

'You can say that again.' Jack and Hiccup said.

'Jinx!' Hiccup and Jack yelled.

'Double Jinx!' They yelled again.. and you know what happens next.

...

'Hey! Let's go out.' Rapunzel said.

'Like a girl's night out?' Mavis asked.

'Yep!' Rapunzel said popping the "p".

'Count me out.' Merida said.

'Why?' Mavis said.

'I'm not girly like you two.' Merida said.

'Please Merida! Please come!' Rapunzel said giving Merida puppy eyes.

'Nope.' Merida said.

'Please!' Mavis and Rapunzel said giving her puppy eyes.

'Ummm...Nope.' Merida said.

'COME ON!' Rapunzel yelled.

'No.' Merida said.

'Then you are going to be alone.' Mavis said.

'I don't care.' Merida said.

'Please Merida!' Rapunzel begged.

'I said no.' Merida said.

'We'll keep begging you until you say yes.' Mavis said.

'Fine with me.' Merida said.

**~30 minutes later~**

'FINE!' Merida yelled.. it only has been 30 minutes and she was so annoyed.

'YAY!' Mavis and Rapunzel yelled.

'I hate you two.' Merida muttered.

'Come on let's dress.' Rapunzel said pulling Merida's arm.

'You didn't say we were going to dress!' Merida yelled while Rapunzel dragged her to get ready. After an hour.. they were finally done. Mavis wore a black tank top with a red half shirt saying VAMPIRES RULE! in black over it, black skinny jeans with a red belt, and her red converse. Merida wore a green shirt with a black stallion on it, blue skinny jeans, and green converse. Rapunzel wore a light pink dress that went to her knees, a white sash around her waist, and white flats.

'So.. where are we going?' Mavis asked.

'An amusement park.' Rapunzel said.

'Cool.' Merida said.

'So it's 4:12pm.. let's go!' Mavis said grabbing her friends. They wouldn't know what happens next but it was not going to be good.. or was it? Who knows...

* * *

**Luna-Chan: I'm ssssssssssssssooooooooooooooo sorry for a short chapter! I promise next chapter will be long! I'm so sorry for a short chapter!**

**Jack: Yeah.. Luna-Chan is sorry for a short chapter... Anyway please leave a review!**

**Luna-Chan: Hey Jack.**

**Jack: Yeah.**

**Luna-Chan: You do know I reread my chapters right?**

**Jack: Well! Look at the time! Anyway see you guys next chapter! Luna-Chan doesn't own the movies in this story!**

**BYE GUYS! [RUNS AWAY FROM LUNA-CHAN]**

**Luna-Chan: HEY! Come back here! Bye guys! COME BACK HERE JACK! [chases Jack]**


End file.
